Dawning of a Brand New World
by Jaely
Summary: Rachel and Brittany are not all they seem to be, much to the shock of the rest of the Glee Club when they find out under the most dramatic of conditions. When the World Order as they know it collapses right in front of their eyes, childhoods are left behind, the realities of the world is changing. FaBerry, Brittana Not really sci-fi but not supernatural either. Just give it a try.


**Summery:** _Rachel and Brittany are not all they seem to be, much to the shock of the rest of the Glee Club when the find out under the most dramatic of conditions. When the World Order as they know it_ _collapses right in front of their eyes, childhoods are left behind, friendships and foraged while others are abandoned, families are lost while some are made, the realities of the world is changed for some; as hidden secrets are forced into the light of day in order to protect the innocent. In short it's the Dawning of a Brand New World._

 **Warning:** There is violence quite a bit of it within this story. Blood, gore, weapons, hand-to-hand combat, torture, and more that will be included as the story progresses. Some times things will get graphic while others will not be, but I would rather people error on the side elf caution and post the warning anyway. There is also **Trigger Warnings** in this story as well: There will be mentions of domestic violence and sexual assault.

 **About the story:** _This is a bit different than my other stories. While it is still a Faberry story that takes place within the sophomore year when Quinn is pregnant there are a number of things that are different in this Glee world from the Show. This world is AU so please be aware of this first and_ _for most. This also has sci-fi/or supernatural elements to it... how ever you want to look at it. it would fit both categories in a way but is neither. Please keep an open mind and be patient as things will become clear as the story progresses._

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't on Glee or any other products or copyrighted/trademarked materials that might be mentioned within this story by name. I'm not making any money from this story in any way, this is for entertainment only._

 **A/N:** _Hello everyone, I'm back with a new story to post. Well not really new to me... It's one that's been in my Writing folder for some time but I've never posted. I've worked on editing this story myself as well as trying to make it flow a bit better and updating the writing style as my writing has changed a bit over the years as I grew as a writer since I first started this story._

 _For everyone that has been sending me well wishes and their continued support for me health, I can't even begin to thank you enough for it. Your kind words have lifted me up and given me hope and the much needed support to keep fighting through my treatments. The Faberry Fandom is truly filled with wonderfully_ _compassionate people and I'm thankful for being apart of and contributing to such a fandom._

 _The good news is that my cancer has been fought back into remission! yay! I will be on the very high risk list for reoccurrence for the next five year or so, but for now it's very good news. The bad news, is that due to having to deal with my cancer my Lyme Disease has bloomed out of control, and therefore back in bad health for that... So my recovery is very slow, but I am recovering slowly._

 _For those that are waiting for more on Done Pretending... I am still working on it bit by bit. For some reason my muse is not flowing on that story and I only get small bursts of ideas on it, between the times I'm able to stay awake long enough to actually write. But please know I have not abandoned the story._

 _I hope everyone enjoys the story!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 _ **Invasion...**_

 _By: Jaely_

The intel was right in that the school was going to be a target, but boy was it ever wrong as to the scope of the operation, as my partner and I were just finding out.

 _"Down! Down! Down on the Fucking floor you fucking Americans!"_ The sudden burst of sound flooding from the two doorways startled me and I could see they startled Britt as well. I was just in the middle of singing a song, Britt dancing around with me as the song I choose was a fast pop song for a change, when everything went down, during glee's once a week mid-day club period.

Britt and I quickly turn at the sound of the four voices all yelling over each other for us to get down on the floor. Britt being closer steps right in front of Mr. Shue as I can see the man stand from his chair. In truth nearly everyone does and it doesn't help that the four men that were all waving machine guns around at us were all speaking Farsi. Britt and I raise our hands high in the air as the gunshots from outside the room reach us over the shouted demands from the gunmen and the rest of glee club's shouts of confusion.

I quickly look over to Britt and I could see she is focusing on the two men that are right in front of her and the fact that the last men in, closed the doors behind them. All four men were in uniforms but they didn't display any country or organization that I could make out, their weapons and gear was standard issued for a solider in a number of middle eastern countries right now so there is no telling who they are with. But the fact that they didn't come into the room shooting lets Britt and I know that they are looking to hold us alive not just kill us. Intel got only the location and the plan to take 'hostages' correct. Everything else was fucking wrong. We weren't expecting a full military like operation for fuck's sake! But that is what we are dealing with now. Just before the last man shut the door I could make out more men moving through the hallway in formation to take the rest of the school.

We would only have one shot at this. I can tell by the sounds behind us that the rest of the club was getting the idea that they needed to get on the floor even if they couldn't understand what the men were really saying like Britt and I could. I almost gave a sigh of relief when I heard Santana and Quinn hiss at us to get to get down on the floor. I flick my gaze over at Britt again as one of the men get's closer to her, his counter part, I can see is doing the same with me. Britt gives me a very slight nod and I know we are the same page now. I lower my hands behind my head as the man closet to me move towards me I know his intent is to force me down on the floor like the rest of the club, but Brittany and myself, have done now. Just a little closer big guy, was all I could think as I made sure my other target kept his eyes on those behind me. I know Britt was doing the same thing. We were two girls and therefor not a real threat to these men. My hand was finally able to grab the hilt of the dagger that was strapped just under the collar of my shirt within easy reach.

The man that is closest to me lets go of his Tavor so that it is now hanging down at his side as he puts his hand on my arm and starts to squeeze as he points to the ground with his other hand trying to get across to me that I needed to get on the ground. I could tell he was getting very frustrated and thought I was stupid. I could also hear the sounds of the others in the club whispering for us to get down already. They were really scared, not that I could blame them, but neither Brittany nor I could take the chance that a bomb was indeed being set up in the school right now. To that end let the games begin.

I see Brittany shift as if to comply with the physical demand to get down like I start to do, then I cough and both Britt and I move as one into action. We both pull our daggers at the same time and throw them at the back two men who were keeping their eyes on everyone on the floor. Out of the corner of my eye I could tell that they hit their mark by the grunts and sound of bodies collapsing to the floor but my attention, as was Britt's, on the man that were touching us. I move quickly after I release my dagger to side step under the soldier's arm that was gripping my arm.

His surprise at the sudden moment and sound of the other men hitting the ground, gave me just the edge I needed and I was able to break his knee cap with a well placed kick to the knee as I reached up slamming the heel of my left hand into the base of his chin to keep him some what quiet by forcing his mouth shut, when he goes to scream. By this time he has let go of my right arm and I'm able to grab the field knife at his belt and bring it up to his throat I've pulled his head back by the jaw now that he is down on his knees and quickly slice the man's throat ending not only the sound of his muffled screams of pain but his life as well.

It's now completely quiet as I lower the man to the floor his life's blood sluggishly pumping out now that his heart has stopped. Fuck he was a big guy and very heavy now that I'm fully able to process such facts. I look over to Britt to see her man was also down and dead and she was looking back at me. "So much for your silent kill record, Rach." Britt teases me. It's morbid I know, but it's how Britt and I have always dealt with the killing part of our job.

I roll my eyes at her jab and yank out the man's shirt tail and wipe off the blade saying "Well next time we can ask them polity to let us switch places and you can take on the biggest guy." I flick her off calling her a bitch playfully as she laughs softly at my response. We both completely ignore the quiet glee members behind us as we quickly move to gather the supplies and weapons from the fallen men.

When I stand back up pulling and cinching the adjustable tactical belt, I had just unclipped from the man I downed, smaller to sit around my waist better I tell Britt, "Get on the phone and get HQ on the line. Let them know the Intel is fucked completely up and find out what they want us to do now, Britt." I move quickly over to the light switch and flick them off so that the room is in the dark. It will look more like the room was already empty and searched if other soldiers walk by.

Now I needed to deal with everyone else. I could see Britt pulling her back pack from the second row riser trying to avoid Santana and Quinn's shocked eyes. I know she hated having to lie to them for over a year while we were in deep cover. She had grown very attached to the other two Cheerios since we came here at the beginning of their freshmen year. Of course we have both been out of 'high school' for many years now, but we were the youngest looking agents with the desired skill sets to pull off this mission. So Brittany and I were sent in even though we were both nineteen when we started over a year ago.

Things need to get done so this room looks empty if people come by and took a closer look. I look over and find Noah and Finn staring at me with various degrees of shock. Noah seemed more alert and able to deal with what had just happened. I decide to take the chance that he would be more willing to follow my orders than many of the other boys at the moment, so I decide to go that route. "Noah I need your help to move these guys alright?" I say evenly, looking him right in the eyes.

It takes him a moment, but he eventually nods and starts to stand up from where he had been laying on the floor. Once he moves to stand I quickly yank the damn argyle sweater over my head and toss it over to land on the piano. It always itches so I was happy to finally be able to rid myself of it. I look around for another person that would be able to help move the bodies which leads me to noticing Nicky – who happened to be in here today playing the bass – looking at me. He seemed, like Noah, like he would be able to do what I needed him to do. I crook my finger at him then quickly tie back my hair with a hair tie I had on my wrist.

Both Noah and Nicky move towards me if a bit skittishly. When Noah gets close he looks at me in question, but doesn't say anything. I think he's too confused to know what to say. I'm actually thankful for that, and for the fact that everyone in the room is too much in shock to give either Britt or I grief right now. Though I am concerned about Quinn being in shock. She's pregnant and only sixteen which could mean trouble if she gets too stressed.

I put that out of my mind for now as I need to try and make everyone as safe as I can until I figure out what was going on. I point to one of the men closer to the door and whisper to Noah. "Can you handle dragging that one into the office and behind the desk?" I feel the boy flinch as I lightly place my hand on his arm. It doesn't bother me that he does, I know this is a lot to take in all of a sudden. He only nods as he walks over to do as I ask. I can see he is trying very hard not to look at all the blood that had come out around the knife sticking out of the man's throat.

I pull Nicky by the shirt sleeve over to the other body closest to the other door and point for him to grab the man by his right arm and shoulder as I was doing to his left. He too didn't look at the knife that was protruding from between the man's eyes as we worked together to drag the body to where Noah was setting down the other one in Shue's office. I move over and make quick work of their gear, weapons, and flack jackets as well as retrieve and clean both mine and Britt's throwing knives. I sling the men's Tavor TAR-21's over my head and chest so that they rest at my back on their straps and hold out the utility belts for Noah to carry for me. He hesitates for a moment before he finally takes them.

We make our way back into the choir room and I look to Britt who is not looking very happy with her phone to her ear. I toss her the flack jacket I was sure would fit her well enough, which she snags easily and move to put the smaller one on. The men we just hauled back to the office were pretty small guys but neither was small enough for either jacket to really fit me all that well. One was skinny, if tall, so I was able to find a jacket that isn't too loose although it is longer than is normal.

"Rach we have a problem." I look back at Britt as she is crouched down on the bottom riser frowning down at her phone. I set down the Tavor's with the other I had gotten from the big guy and motion for Noah to put the belts down with the weapons. I try and ignore the whimpering, crying, and retching going on around us. I really don't want to think about how scared everyone else is right now. Even though these people never warmed up to me, I know it's because of how I acted. I wasn't meant to really have friends here, I was meant to be the outsider trying to fit in, but just couldn't. I move to Britt and crouch down next to her so she doesn't have to speak very loud. She looks at me and continues without me having to prompt her. I love our partnership. "HQ just went dark."

I freeze, HQ was in DC their would only be one reason for HQ to suddenly go dark. "As in just now or you haven't been able to reach them?" I ask for clarification. Though I know what she is going to say and it's making me sick to my stomach. Fuck, the intel is royally fucked up this time.

"As in I was talking to General Westing and the line went dead. He did say before hand that there was incoming at HQ and we were to go to Zeta Baker." Britt's eyes conveyed her fear at what was going on. This was so fucked up. We were just ordered to save who we could and get the hell out of the area and set up any form of resistance we can manage while getting civilians to safety.

"Fuck!" I whisper yell "God Fucking damn it all to hell! Why is it that intel is always fucking wrong?" I needed to get it out, I know it was unprofessional but it had built up to a nearly paralyzingly degree. It wasn't just this one school that was being targeted by a single terrorist group it seems that it's everywhere. This was a full scale military action against the United States, Zeta Baker is the plan in place if we were invaded and there was an overwhelming chance of governmental collapse.

I just became the ranking officer for the area until I find someone that out ranked me. Which was unlikely unless they were passing through the area. Over all this area of Ohio was not high on the priority list, due in part to the secretive nature of this operation. It just so happened that this area had been leaked through a very long network of informants to end up in the hands of those at the Pentagon and Homeland Security. They had thought it was a small terrorist operation only. Even though Zeta Baker was on the books for this mission it was never thought as a real possible outcome. How foolish we all were to underestimate the enemy.

My out burst seemed to be the catalyst for everyone to come out of their shock. I'm kind of glad because we would need to move out as soon as I could get everything organized. I still don't know if there is a real bomb possibility or not, but I don't want to rule out the possibility out of hand because the mission parameters have changed; which means I need to get everyone under control and ready to move out quickly. Everyone was whispering heatedly at Britt and I for answers, it was really hard to pull one voice out over the others. I'm just glad that they were keeping their voice down over all. "Shut the Fuck up, now!" I growl out just loud enough to reach over everyone's clambering voices.

"Rachel that kind of language is uncalled for." I want to laugh at Shue's comment but all it does is make me snort softly. It's okay for the man to latch onto the one thing he knows, which is being a teacher, so he had a need to say that to my cussing. I pat the man on his shoulder lightly giving him a warm smile. I can see his confusion in his eyes, but I don't say anything else.

"Major, I got Hiram on the line. He's at Delta Orange and says there are hostiles in all sector's from what intel he has been able to gather." Britt tells me as I move over to my bag and pull a side panel off and grab a set of pants, socks, boots, military combat knife, and my Glock 9mm along with five spare clips and the shoulder holster that I use for it, from the hidden compartment.

"Put us on speaker and change Lieutenant, we need to move soon." I say as I yank the pants up my leg now that everyone is quiet again. Once Britt puts the phone down and I hear the soft breathing through the phone's speakers I continue "Agent Berry, Report." I say as I pull the pants up my legs and button them up under my skirt. I already had my black tank top under my sweater that I had taken off already. I undo my skirt and let it fall to the floor before I sit lightly on the risers to put on my socks and boots.

"Major Lyons, ma'am, you two are the only other members of the team in any sector in the area that I've been able to reach. HQ and beta site are dark, Delta Orange is completely over run, Ma'am. Do you have orders for me?" Ugh fuck that meant that the hospital was over run with hostiles and not only was DC compromised our Beta HQ in Columbus was also off the grid. We were truly on our own. I can only hope that some of the reservists that are in and around the area could get together and organize themselves. Fuck this possibility was so far fetched but we do have a plan for it. That's the army for you, have a plan for everything even a zombie apocalypse. I kind of wish this was a zombie apocalypse and not an invasion of the human variety.

"Agent Berry we were able to get through to HQ before it went dark. Our orders are to go to Zeta Baker." I pause at the agent's groan. I can tell he didn't want all this to really be happening. I finish getting dressed and look over at Britt who is now checking the load out of our assembled weapons and gear. I no longer see the other two bodies so I guess Britt got them into the office as well. She was now in the same gear I was. Black tank top, fatigues, and combat boots, her own 9mm Glock nestled under her left arm in its holster, she also had the flack jacket on as well as one of the utility belts.

"Yes, Ma'am, I understand. Where is the selected rendezvous point?" Hiram Berry's voice brings me back from my observations of the choir room.

"Calico, or Topaz, if Calico is a bust. If both is a no go, play it by ear if you can't get in contact with me for alternate instructions. Keep comms to a minimum after this and see if you can find Connolly, Jasson, Lopez, and Pierce. They were to be in or near your Sector today." I say as I slip the clip in my Glock and secure it into the holster under my left arm, then I check the clip of the Jericho 9mm that is attached to the utility belt that I picked back up and buckled around my waist. I freeze as there is a sudden burst of noise and shouting from the other end of the phone. The line goes quiet for a few moments. Everyone in the choir room seems to hold their breath as sound slowly filters back through the phone.

At the sound of Hiram asking for me again I release the breath and close my eyes. Hiram might not really be my father but he was a really great guy and I would hate for anything to happen to him. "What's going on Berry?" I say in place of an answer. I slip the pistol back into it's holster and clip the strap around my leg to secure it.

"Lopez and Pierce just made it here Major Lyons. They had to take care of some tag alongs though. That was the noise you hea-" Hiram is cut off as Captain Lopez's voice comes through the line.

"Is that the Major? Major Lyons? Are you at Alpha Orange, Ma'am? Is my daughter there? Is she safe, Ma'am?" I don't get the chance to answer as Santana nearly shouts out as her father babbles on the phone.

I'm quickly up and over to Santana putting the now nearly hysterical girl into a choke hold with my hand covering her mouth before she could fully stand up. "Santana you need to be quiet." I say in her ear as Britt takes care of Captain Lopez.

"Shut the fuck up Lopez you are going to cause your daughter to give away our position." Brittany says angrily. Her eyes on me and Santana. I know she hates what I'm having to do to the girl, but she also knows our lives depend on being as quiet as we can. I can hear a struggle over the phone as I'm sure both Pierce and Berry are restraining Captain Lopez. Having Captain Lopez as part of the team had always been a calculated risk as his daughter was in the same school that was being targeted. Though he didn't know that detail. He was part of the team that was covering the Hospital possibility.

I feel Santana finally stop struggling in my hold and I loosen my hold with a sigh. She is near passing out but not quite there. Which is good as I didn't want to have to carry her when we have to move out. I can't help but look over at Quinn who is right next to me, one of her hands tightly gripping my arm that was around Santana's neck. Her eyes are a mix of understanding and fear at the moment and I find it relieving to see that she doesn't seem to be blaming me for what I had to do to her best friend. I have never been able to reconcile what I feel for the blond. I mean she is four years younger than I am, though that is not a huge age difference it becomes questionable when I think about the fact she is still a minor. I know I led Finn on for a time just as part of my cover to be the outcast that would jump at the chance to be with the starting Quarterback. But the truth is... only Quinn has been able to catch my genuine attention, just as Santana had caught Brittany's. "Major? You there?"

Hiram's voice once again pulls me from my thoughts to the phone again. I keep a gentle hold on Santana as she once again gets her bearings. "Gentlemen you have your orders make it happen, we need to get off the comm, now." I had a bad feeling and I tended to pay attention when I have bad feelings. A quick 'Yes ma'am,' followed by 'See you at Calico' and a click as the phone disconnected was the only sound other than breathing that filled the room. That's when I heard it, barely. In the distance I could hear men talking. "Fuck... Get them hidden, Lieutenant." Britt nods crisply, I know she is just as aware of what is coming down the hall as I am.

"Rachel... um if that is your name, what-" Shue starts and I cut him off quickly as I quickly pull Santana up to her feet and guide her over to an out of the way corner and let her sit back down. She is still too groggy to move quickly if needed, though she seemed to be coming around relatively well.

"Mr. Shue, I know you are a teacher, but right now I'm in charge. If you want to live and not get everyone in this room killed then do as Britt tells you." I hiss back as I come back and help a trembling Quinn to her feet. I don't spare the man another glance as I look into scared hazel eyes. I push some of her loose blond locks from her face and give her a small smile. Then lead her over to where I hid Santana.

I turn back when Quinn sits down next to her friend at the sound of Brits 'psst'. Just as I look at the taller blond I see the biggest guy's flack jacket sailing my way. I catch it easily, followed by the next one, then turn back to Quinn. I set the bigger of the jackets down to my side and quickly hold out the smaller jacket for the pregnant girl to put on properly. She follows my unspoken directions without question which relieves me to no end. I can hear the voices getting closer and I needed to be ready if they came in here.

I felt a large body come up behind me and pick up the other jacket from the floor as I zip up the flack jacket that I just put on Quinn. Santana, Quinn and I look up and back to see Noah looking at the doors a frown on his face, I guess he hears the voices now. He quickly kneels down and spreads the larger jacket out so that it can cover more of Quinn's body. I turn back to Quinn and whisper in her ear.

"Curl up Quinn make yourself as small as you can and stay that way ok?" When the blond nods and does what I say Noah lays the jacket over her so that her head to her thighs were now covered by it. Santana curled herself around Quinn not even trying to get under the minimal safety the jackets provided. Just positions herself so that she could help keep the blond covered in case it was needed. I stand back up and move away, Noah sits down in front of Quinn and wraps his arms around both the girls using himself as a shield.

I knew he was the father and not that idiot Finn. Finn's a decent guy and everything but he was never that bright. I pull two sets of stacked seats over a bit so that they have more protection if things go south. When I turn around I'm faced with Finn arguing quietly with Brittany. I notice everyone else is hidden away in various corners and nooks around the room. There really isn't that many and we have more than just the twelve members in here. We have six people in the jazz band as well, I'm just lucky that Brad doesn't show up until the end of the day that would just be one more person to try to find cover for when there is so little of it. In fact the only place left is down at the front by the cabinets which is where I see several of the kids were already huddled. "Hudson sit your ass down so we can move the piano to cover you all." I hiss out as I get closer. At which point I can see that Shue is also one of the last – besides Hudson – still standing, but he was in the process of setting Artie down on the floor at the same time as he was trying to keep the other kids near him calm, so I didn't really pay him much mind. He at least was being productive.

"But I can help!" Finn says in a raised whisper. "I have top marks in COD." I want to roll my eyes at that comment. Brittany actually does scoff and rolls her eyes, letting me know that this is something that Finn has been arguing with my Lieutenant about for too long now. I pull the boy away and back towards the front of the room and point to the floor.

"The fact that you can't follow a simple command such as hide, means that – No you can't help Hudson. This isn't a game and you thinking that a score on a video game can make you a soldier means you're delusional. Sit down and be quiet so you don't get us all killed!" I hiss at him as I push, forcing him back against the counter. At this point I don't care if he sits or not.

I walk over to the piano and roll it over to give everyone there a bit more cover. As I move the piano over I see that Shue has dragged the now sulking Finn down to the ground and I sigh grateful that the man seemed to have the presence of mind to try an maintain control over his class. He sucks at Spanish but he really is a good teacher in that he cares about his students and tries very hard to take care of them.

There are shots fired down the hall that make everyone squeak a bit before they clamp down on the sound as I slide the piano into place. I can now hear the banging of the doors getting closer as some of the soldiers are possibly doing room checks. There is also gun fire outside in the distance. More than just the sounds of Tavors and Jerichos that seem to be issued to these soldiers. All I can think of is thank god this is America.

There are nearly more guns than people in this country and I take pride in the fact that my country men are fighting back. As I move back from the piano Britt tosses me another Tavor and I automatically check it over as I walk to the other side of the room where the door is. Brittany takes up position at the other one. I'm done checking the weapon and sling it over my head by the strap and settle it against my back. I hope we are able to pull this off without firing a shot. That would really give our position away.

* * *

 _There it is people. The first chapter of Dawning of a Brand New World. Please let me know what you all think of it. As always if there are some major errors please let me know. I will get back in to fix them as soon as I can. I hope I will be able to get the next chapter out within the next two weeks so please be on the lookout! ~Jaely_


End file.
